metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Top corridor
The top corridorSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 86-87 is the uppermost room in the Wrecked Ship. There are a large number of Atomics encased in containers throughout the room. The room is a dead end before Phantoon is defeated, but leads back to Crateria, and to multiple Missile Tanks after the ship acivates. Its Room State changes upon Phantoon's defeat. Description Before Phantoon is defeated Many Atomics are encased in glass pods throughout the room. They do not move, but they can be shot and killed for Energy or Missiles if desired. The room is entered via Vertical Blue Door, and branches off both sides of it. On either end of the room are Metal Doors that will not open, likely due to the fact that they have no power. Other than grinding for pickups, this room serves no purpose. After Phantoon is defeated When entered from below, Samus is immediately greeted by a yellow Kihunter on either side of her. The room is filled with more Kihunters and Atomics, now released from their pods. These pods are now shattered and will damage Samus if she touches them. The pods suspended from the ceiling will drop damaging sparks of electricity as well as deal damage on contact. Unlike in the room's deactivated state, all the doors are now Metal Doors, but they all will open when all of the enemies in the room are defeated. However, if Samus leaves the room through one of the doors once opened, and does not shoot the other doors, when she returns, only the door that was shot open will be a Blue Door, and the others will be Metal Doors again. The leftmost door leads to the upper section of the flooded cavern in Crateria; from there, reentering the Wrecked Ship through one of its lower doors will lead to the Gravity Suit. Connecting rooms *Flooded cavern (via Blue Door) A vertical Blue Door leads to the main shaft of the Wrecked Ship. The rightmost Blue Door leads to a room with multiple Work Robots leading to a Missile Tank. Inhabitants *4 Kihunters *4 Atomics Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ;WRECKED SHIP AREA D (pg. 86-87) :"The corridor at the very top of the ship is home to several tough Alien Kihunters. The importance of the top of the ship, besides the Missiles at the upper right, is that there is another entrance and exit at the upper left. It can take you to yet another entrance."'' :ALIEN KIHUNTERS :"Before jumping up through the door to enter the top corridor, juice up your Charge Beam. There will be Kihunters on both sides of you when you appear. Blast the green meanies quickly." :TAKE THEM ALL OUT :"In order to open the doors at the far left and right of the top corridor, you have to defeat all of the enemies in the room. If you want to go out the left door, first run to the right and take out everything that moves, then go back to the left. You must defeat all enemies to re-open the door that you used to enter the corridor, as well." References Category:Rooms Category:Wrecked Ship